lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
The Twilight of Africanas
The Twilight of Africanas is a background story that delves into the events of the Five Emblam Waaaghs which eventually culminated in the complete destruction of western, and central Africanas in terms of the human populations of these regions. The Twilight of Africanas follows the lives of five POV characters in the form of Ladi Alaba, Ozwald Boateng, Kofi Annan, Ama Gyasi, and Efia Apare of which Ladi Alaba was the princess of the Empire of Mali and was a battlecommander of whom fought during the first and Second Emblam Waaaghs and then took the surviving members of the Mali Empire into the Lunda Empire where they continued to fight, while Ozwald Boateng was a bastard son of the King of the Kingdom of Ghana and he fought during the First Emblam Waaagh and continued to resist in Ghana for years after with what remained of the Ghana people, while Kofi Annan was the king of the Kingdom of Kaabu where he led the Kingdom throughout the Emblam Waaags eventually falling during the events of the Third Waaagh, while Ama Gyasi was the princess of the Empire of Lund where she fought in all of the Emblam Waaaghs until the Fifth led to the collapse of the Empire of Lund and retreat into Lahmia, while finally Efia Apare was the princess of the Congo Empire where she would be present for all the Emblam Waaaghs forced to fight against the Orcs of Emblam and then the Trolls eventually forming the surviving Congo people and migrating eastward. POV Characters The Twilight of Africanas follows the lives of five POV characters in the form of Ladi Alaba, Ozwald Boateng, Kofi Annan, Ama Gyasi, and Efia Apare of which Ladi Alaba was the princess of the Empire of Mali and was a battlecommander of whom fought during the first and Second Emblam Waaaghs and then took the surviving members of the Mali Empire into the Lunda Empire where they continued to fight, while Ozwald Boateng was a bastard son of the King of the Kingdom of Ghana and he fought during the First Emblam Waaagh and continued to resist in Ghana for years after with what remained of the Ghana people, while Kofi Annan was the king of the Kingdom of Kaabu where he led the Kingdom throughout the Emblam Waaags eventually falling during the events of the Third Waaagh, while Ama Gyasi was the princess of the Empire of Lund where she fought in all of the Emblam Waaaghs until the Fifth led to the collapse of the Empire of Lund and retreat into Lahmia, while finally Efia Apare was the princess of the Congo Empire where she would be present for all the Emblam Waaaghs forced to fight against the Orcs of Emblam and then the Trolls eventually forming the surviving Congo people and migrating eastward. Plot Summary Chapter 1 Ladi Alaba is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she would be within the palace kings chambers speaking with her father the emperor of Mali when a messenger rushed into the room to give them a letter sent to the Mali king by Yor. Hearing the name Yor Ladi Alaba thinks on Yor of whom she describes as an extremely honorable orc of whom had spent almost two years in Mali building relationships and making trade agreements that all had worked to bring Emblam and the Empire of Mali closer together, and interrupted from her thoughts she listens as the messenger reads the letter which details that Yor has come under siege in the city of Wrothgaria by his brother Doblin and asks for assistance. Ladi Alaba is forced to argue for their involvement in this civil war but her father and the assembled councilors were already reluctant and thus she is only able to gain authorization to travel there with a battalion from the first army, and while mad about this she rushes out of the council chambers in order to gather the battalion to her. Characters Introduced= *Akwasi Alaba *Yor *Doblin |-|Events Introduced= *Emblam Civil War |-|Places Introduced= *Wrothgaria |-|Groups Introduced= *Empire of Mali *Empire of Emblam Chapter 2 Ozwald Boateng is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he is walking the gardens of the Ghana capital city of Accra palace grounds with his betrothed in the form of Natine Abrefa and the two have a great time together kissing and really showing how close they have become. The chapter ends with Ozwald returning to Accra where he goes to see Natine in her room at the estate but she is not there so he leaves her a note and goes to see his sister and spends hours with her and eventually falls asleep in her room. Waking in the morning he goes back to Natine's room and she is once again missing and when he once again leaves a note for her the palace guardsmen Oolah of the White Jaguar laughs and tells him that Natine has had several men in her room in the last few nights and shocked Ozwald runs away returning to his room. Returning to her room to demand to know who she is with it is Oolah that gives him a location and he travels there and storming inside he finds her naked in bed with a man and overcome with rage he goes to kill the man but is stopped by his best friend Dumisa Sontonga of whom drags him out of there with the help of two of his guards. Storming away form the situation he would go to his father telling him what has happened and his father immediatly orders her banishment from Ghana and the end of the betrothal as well as the drafting of a letter to be sent to her father demanding a return of the dowry money that he gave to him to pay for her arrival. Despite the reservations of his father it is Ozwald that is able to convinse his father to give him time to speak to Natine before she is taken from the island and in this he travels to her room where she is on the floor crying as Ghana guards are packing everything in her room with little care for damage. As she sees him she runs to him to hug him but he pushes her back and then as she cries he stands back questioning her and is shocked when she tells him that his brother Tozdan raped her while he was away and she doesn't remember anything since. Ozwald is overcome with rage at the acusation as his jelousy springs to its extreme and he acuses her of sleeping with many men and despite her tears and words he doesn't believe her and storms from the room demanding her to leave him alone. Characters Introduced= *Natine Abrefa |-|Events Introduced= *The Rape of Natine Abrefa |-|Places Introduced= *Accra |-|Groups Introduced= *Kingdom of Ghana *Kingdom of Senegal Chapter 3 Kofi Annan is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he gives a rousing speech where in the aftermath of the destruction of the Kingdom of Ghana he would attempt to have his councilors successful vote for the involvement of the Kaabu forces in the event that the Emblam forces decided to attack again, but division and pride continued to rule over the Senate and they would only agree to send a token force if Emblam attacked Mali. Frustrated at his lack of power to control his council he would meet with his sons Koku, and Bedu and commands them to gather forces and prepare to defend Mali no matter what the council has said, and after saying this his son Kuku reminds him that this is a breaking of the council laws of the kingdom and will result in a lot of anger from the councilors. Despite realizing the anger and division this will cause Kofi commands his son to do this and they both leave to go and gather forces for the war they all know will come and Kofi leaves to meet with the Gambian Senate President Kwasi Yartei of whom he hopes he can convince of his opinion. Travelling to Gambia by boat he is accompanied by his son Akron, and his sons wife Abena of whom he has not spent a lot of time with as he has spent most of his time grooming his son Kuku for his power and his son Bedu who he wants to take control of the Kaabu navy. Characters Introduced= *Koku Annan IV. *Bedu Annan III. *Kwasi Yartei *Akron Annan V. *Abena Annan |-|Events Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= *Kansala |-|Groups Introduced= *Kingdom of Kaabu *Republic of Gambia Chapter 4 Ama Gyasi is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she stands at the front of a large force of men as she leads them in marching towards the Mali city of Mopti where they will be assisting in the defence of the city from any Emblam attackers. Ama is joined by two Lund generals in the form of Obike Okafo, and Uche Okparro of whom alongside Ama's husband Ekene Chibuzo are her main confidendants and as they march the four discuss what they have all heard about what is happening and how bad they think it truly is with Ekene not believing the Orcs are as great a threat as they are being made out to be. As they near Mopti they are met by a group of Mali cavalry of whom lead them directly to the city and together with the Malian commander a man named Udo Nkechi they discuss the defences of the Malian line and how valuable the arrival of Ama and her ten thousand troops are to the defences. Characters Introduced= *Obike Okafo *Uche Okparro *Ekene Chibuzo *Udo Nkechi |-|Events Introduced= *Siege of Mopti |-|Places Introduced= *Mopti |-|Groups Introduced= *Lund Empire Chapter 5 Efia Apare is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she stands alongside her brother Okeli Apare and the prince of Chad in the form of Tambo Hamisi and the three look out at the massive Troll army opposite there forces but despite the size of the army Okeli and Tambo are very confident that with the massive forces that Chad, and the Congo have brought to bear that they can defeat the Amani Empire here. Characters Introduced= *Okeli Apare *Tambo Hamisi |-|Events Introduced= *Battle of Djamena |-|Places Introduced= *Djamena |-|Groups Introduced= *Kingdom of Chad *Amani Empire Chapter 6 Ladi Alaba is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she watches as the body of Yor is dragged away with thousands of Orcs rushing the scene where Yor was defeated by Doblin and horrified at what she has seen she turns and watches as the Orc defenders on the wall bow themselves on the wall and realizes that they are surrendering on mass following the defeat of Yor. With the fight lost Ladi Alaba rallies her forces and rushes them to the docks where as they travel through the city they find every Orc has almost in unison dropped to their knees, and she sheds a tear at the loss of Yor and as she gets on the boat and they push into the water she watches as the giant Doblin steps onto the dock which is now filled with Orcs all standing at his side including those who had once been with Yor. |-|Events Introduced= *Battle of Wrothgaria |-|Characters Introduced= |-|Places Introduced= |-|Groups Introduced= Chapter 11 Ladi Alaba is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter she Category:Story